Brando e Luce
by Steven98
Summary: Si tratta di una piccola storia ancora in stato di sviluppo che andrà avanti solo con il vostro sostenimento e con la mia voglia di continuare.
1. Episodio 1

Volevo iniziare a scrivere questa Fan Fiction, perché voglio provare ad usare la mia creatività che l'avevo sempre posseduta da bambino. Quindi, nel mio periodo da nullafacente, decisi di scrivere questa piccola storiella che andrà avanti solo se avrò la voglia di continuare e anche per il vostro sostenimento, magari dicendo dove ho sbagliato o cosa potrei aggiungere nei futuri episodi grazie alle vostre idee e consigli. :)

Il mondo in cui sarà ambientato non avrà molto a che fare con i Pokémon (o quasi, dipende da me), giusto per uscire da questa maledetta monotonia del cavolo quando si parla di dover per forza lottare, comandati dagli allenatori.

Avevo voluto scegliere come protagonisti principali i due eoni leggendari, che io ho voluto cercare di renderli assai differenti ma mantenendo alcune cose, come per esempio che sono parenti.

In futuro, appariranno nuovi personaggi nei prossimi episodi, ma per adesso ci saranno solo due personaggi principali. Ah! Il titolo che vedete, non é definitivo. Quindi, potrà cambiare. Rimanete sempre aggiornati. :)

Si inizia...

 **Episodio 1: Una normalissima giornata quotidiana**

 _La storia comincia con una giovane eona (o draghessa) in cucina che aveva già finito di preparare la colazione. Svolazzando via dalla cucina, arrivò nella camera di qualcuno. Aprì la porta lentamente per non fare troppo rumore e vide suo fratello dormire nel suo letto. Si avvicinò lentamente senza disturbarlo e iniziò ad accarezzarlo con dolcezza._

 **Luce** : Fratellone! Ho preparato la colazione per te. ^^

* _Sta cercando di svegliarsi... ma non ha voglia…*_

 **Luce** : Brando? Ti vuoi svegliare? :/

* _...non sortisce nessun effetto…*_

 **Luce** : Dai! Svegliati pigrone! ^^'

* _Brando riesce a sentirla, si gira verso di lei ed apre lentamente i suoi occhi quasi socchiusi e le sorride quando la vide*_

 **Brando** : Mmh... buongiorno sorellina. :) _*la osserva*_

 **Luce** : Buongiorno fratellone, hai dormito bene questa volta? :) _*chiese con sorriso*_

 **Brando** : Mh... certo. Mi ci voleva proprio una bella dormita. Mi sentivo così stanco... ^^' _*si sente un pò assonnato*_

 **Luce** : Questo perché tu eri andato a dormire troppo tardi qualche ora fa. ^^'

 **Brando** : Già! XD _*ride e dopo si alza dal letto*_

 **Luce** : Non volevo farti uscire con la tua stanchezza addosso, così con i miei bei artigli, sono riuscita a preparare il caffé con in aggiunta il tiramisù, così sarai doppiamente energico. ;)

 **Brando** : Grazie Luce, mi fa sempre piacere che fai molto per me. ^^ _*prende il vassoio ed inizia a fare colazione*_

 **Luce** : Di niente Brando, tu mi hai sempre protetta e presa ben cura quando eravamo piccoli, anzi, quando io ero più piccola di te. ^^

 **Brando** : Già, che bei ricordi... :) _*parla mentre mastica*_

 **Luce** : Ed è per questo che io sono sempre stata gentile con te, anche se nella mia infanzia non lo ero così tanto. ^^

 **Brando** : Non ti preoccupare, era normale che non riuscivi ad essere buona quando eri molto piccola. Però dopo che sei cresciuta e fatta aiutare, sei migliorata di parecchio. :) _*va in giro mentre beve la sua tazza di caffé caldo, stando attento a non scottarsi*_

 **Luce** : Infatti mi sento ben soddisfatta. ^^ _*lo segue felice*_

 **Brando** : Comunque, non saprei cosa fare oggi, a causa del mio strano circolo della monotonia. Quindi... sarò costretto a rimanerci, ma almeno starò nella natura a respirare aria pulita e anche andare in giro per scoprire qualche cambiamento. ^^'

 **Luce** : Va bene. Posso venire con te? :)

 **Brando** : Ma certamente, come potrei dire di no. :) _*annuisce con sorriso*_

 **Luce** : Oh, grazie fratellone. ^^ _*sorride pure lei*_

 **Brando** : Vogliamo andare? :)

 **Luce** : Oh sì sì, sono già pronta. :)

 **Brando** : Bene, pure io. Allora partiamo. :) _*apre la porta e fa passare prima Luce con gentilezza*_

 **Luce** : Mh... che gentiluomo. ^^

 _Brando e Luce uscirono di casa per andare a fare una passeggiata svolazzando per aria e arrivano al parco_

 **Luce** : Mmhh... ti voglio ringraziare di tutto quel che hai fatto per riuscire ad proteggermi e anche ad essere molto responsabile. ^^

 **Brando** : Già, anche se io scherzavo sempre. ^^'

 **Luce** : Quello é di tua natura fare così e poi... a me piace quando scherzi. ^^

 **Brando** : Ma se tu mi odiavi perché io raccontavo le battute fredde. ^^'

 **Luce** : Fratellone... io non ti posso odiare per questo, è solo che... tu esageri un pò. Sei molto intelligente quando riesci ad usare la tua creatività, ma... dovrebbe andarci piano. ^^'

 **Brando** : Infatti il mio caro socio non apprezza quando io faccio le battute, ma non ci posso fare niente, devo per forza dirne una. ^^'

 **Luce** : Sperando che neanche il tuo socio ti odia. ^^'

 **Brando** : Nah! Al massimo si arrabbia un pò, ma per fortuna che lui non si azzarda di farmi male, perché lui mi vuole bene. :)

*Brando e Luce videro davanti ai loro occhi una carrozzina dei gelati con all'interno un gelataio che sta dormendo*

 **Brando** : Ehm… sorellina? Hai voglia di prendere un gelato? _*parla in sottovoce*_

 **Luce** : Mmh… certo. :) _*parla in sottovoce*_

 _*Si avvicinano lentamente e raggiungono il gelataio*_

 **Luce** : Mmhh… secondo te… perché sta dormendo nel suo posto di lavoro? _*lo fissa interrogatoria*_

 **Brando** : Mmhh… non lo so. Proviamo a svegliarlo.

 _*Lo agitano piano per cercare di svegliarlo*_

 **Il Gelataio** : ...eh? _*si é svegliato*_

 **Brando** : Ah! Finalmente. :)

 **Il Gelataio** : Emh! Scusate scusate, mi sono addormentato di nuovo. ^^'

 **Luce** : Non fa niente, ma quante volte si era addormentato prima? ^^

 **Il Gelataio** : Troppe! Assai. ^^'

 **Brando** : Ok. Ma allora perché é qui per vendere i gelati se poi alla fine si addormenta spesso? ^^'

 **Il Gelataio** : ...per un motivo ben ovvio, che ora ve lo racconterò, se siete interessati…

 **Luce** : Certo, ma prima vorremmo un gelato. ^^

 **Il Gelataio** : Meglio, così non rimarrete a bocca asciutta. Allora, che gusti volete? Sono scritti nel menu. :)

 _*Brando e Luce osservano il menu e decidono insieme quali gusti prendere*_

 **Luce** : Bene, io vorrei un gelato alla fragola. :)

 **Brando** : Io invece lo voglio al pistacchio. :)

 **Il Gelataio** : Li preparo subito per voi. :)

 _*Il Gelataio prepara i gelati e piazza i gusti desiderati nei due coni per loro*_

 **Il Gelataio** : Ecco a voi. :)

 **Brando e Luce** : Grazie! ^^ _*prendono il loro gelato*_

 **Il Gelataio** : … bene… cercherò di andare in breve perché è troppo lungo da spiegare, giusto per non farvi annoiare…

 **Luce** : Vada pure, noi la ascoltiamo attentamente.

 **Il Gelataio** : ...quando ero piccolo e quando io vivevo nei tempi in cui si mangiava veramente roba genuina, mio padre era un ottimo gelataio e riusciva a preparare dei gelati veramente squisiti e che quando lo mangiavi, rimanevi non solo soddisfatto, ma anche ben sano per il tuo corpo. Dopo esser passati gli anni, alcuni gelatai sanno che mio padre e gli altri sono così bravi a fare dei gelati e quindi hanno deciso per loro malvagità di spacciare la loro sporcizia come gelato scaduto o altro e ci mettono sopra quella classica polverina magica, che dovrebbe oscurare la sua orrendezza per far pretendere che sia un buon gelato. Quando erano andati a vendere i loro gelati, erano arrivati i primi clienti dove comprarono i loro gelati con colori vari, che non avevano nulla a che fare con i loro gusti. Quindi alla fine erano dei coloranti. Ma nonostante tutto, i clienti riuscirono ad aprezzare di quanto erano buoni i loro gelati, nonostante facevano schifo, così gli stessi clienti stranamente soddisfatti, avvisaronno al popolo che i loro gelati erano i migliori. Persino gli stessi clienti di mio padre avevano deciso di cambiare idea e di andare a far parte da quei mangiasoldi e quindi, mio padre fu rimasto deluso, e anche troppo. E fu così che rimase con pochissimi clienti che arrivaronno nella sua gelateria… ma anche quelli non ritornaronno più… così decise definitivamente di chiudere la sua gelateria e cambiare lavoro...

 **Brando** : …porca miseria… io non ci posso credere che ci sia questa gentaglia tra i piedi…

 **Luce** : Poi ci puoi anche raccontare quando lei aveva deciso di diventare un gelataio?

 **Il Gelataio** : ...un giorno, io avevo sperato che quando sarei cresciuto e diventato un gelataio, sarei riuscito a vendicare per mio padre da quei schifosi. Così invece di avere una gelateria, perché costava troppo, avevo deciso di avere una carozzina in cui potevo almeno viaggiare tra i molti posti per cercare altri clienti che non siano gli stessi di quelli lì… ma… anche dalle altre parti era tutto uguale… è come se ci fosse stato una pandemia… ma io non volevo tirarmi indietro, così decisi di continuare per la mia strada sperando di riuscire a compiere il passo… però il risultato si é rivelato essere insoddisfacente...

 **Brando** : ...capisco. Può bastare ora.

 **Il Gelataio** : Meglio così… non ho intenzione di continuare a raccontare… _*Rimane in silenzio per qualche secondo e tiene lo sguardo abbassato*_

 **Il Gelataio** : ...e siccome siete stati interessati ad ascoltare la mia triste storia e anche a capire di come mi sento… non sarete costretti a pagare…

 **Luce** : Davvero?

 **Il Gelataio** : ...sì.

 **Brando** : No dai! Non vogliamo lasciarle in questo stato, le pagheremo come giusto che sia.

 **Il Gelataio** : ...cosa? State dicendo sul serio? _*alza lo sguardo verso di loro*_

 _*Brando e Luce annuiscono e appoggiano i loro soldi vicino al gelataio*_

 **Il Gelataio** : Grazie, siete molto gentili, nulla a confronto di quelli che vedo spesso in giro, che la loro intelligenza si lascia a desiderare e sono anche maleducati… non li puoi neanche chiedere l'ora e quelli ti mandano a quel paese...

 **Luce** : Ma noi non siamo quelli.

 **Il Gelataio** : Si vede! Dalla vostra età non siete arroganti e offensivi, ma siete delle brave persone. :)

 **Brando** : Perché noi siamo cresciuti in una famiglia dove i nostri genitori ci hanno insegnato delle ottime basi su cosa è giusto e su cosa è sbagliato. :)

 **Il Gelataio** : Meno male, almeno per quello. :)

 **Luce** : Ok, ora dobbiamo andare. Ritorneremo da lei se riusciremo ad incontrarle di nuovo, va bene? :)

 **Il Gelataio** : D'accordo! :)

 _*Brando e Luce salutano il Gelataio e se ne vanno soddisfatti*_

 **Il Gelataio** : Arrivederci, grazie per aver sostenuto me. ^^ _*li saluta felicemente*_

E qui finisce il primo episodio, se vi è piaciuto commentate e io avrò il mio tempo necessario per leggerli tutti, la mia parola è sincera. Vedrò anche di fare agli episodi se avrò sempre tempo e passione per farlo. :)


	2. Episodio 2

_Se avete letto già il primo episodio, allora sarete qui curiosi per leggere anche il secondo episodio. Ma purtroppo è in via di sviluppo e soprattutto non sono riuscito ad avere la passione la voglia e anche il tempo per continuare a scrivere, ma è anche vero che nessuno di voi ha mai lasciato un commento._

 _Ma chi se ne frega! Io andrò avanti lo stesso, perché io sono troppo buono e non ci sarà mai nessuno che mi fermerà._

 _Quello che vi posso dire e di aspettare con pazienza che io riuscirò a scrivere il secondo episodio. Intanto, fate altro nella vostra vita. ;)_

 _ **Post**_ _ **Scriptum:**_ _Mi avevano avvisato che quando scrivo una storia, non é permesso usare le emoticon. Infatti avevano ragione e mi ero anche dimenticato di toglierle prima di pubblicare il primo episodio. Meno male che subito sono riuscito ad rielaborare il primo episodio. Questo errore non si ripeterà più nei prossimi episodi, giuro._


End file.
